Operation Assimilation
by Darkly Dreaming
Summary: Killian needs a wardrobe change for his date. Henry takes on the challenge.


A/N: This was a prompt on Tumblr. I can't remember who, but it was before the CS date, so I started this before, but incorporated it in. Hopefully I've done a good enough job.

* * *

><p>Killian sat on the edge of his bed at Granny's inn, towel around his waist, fresh from his shower. He stared at his clothes, neatly folded at the foot. They were as much a part of him as his hook, but it was high time to do as the others had and blend in. Even Robin and his men had assimilated somewhat, their clothing obviously more suited to this realm they had been thrust into.<p>

He had stood out in New York, both times, he had noticed. It hadn't bothered him then; assassination and then extraction eliminating any need for stealth or camouflage. In and out.

But as he had no means or reason to leave Storybrooke Killian felt it was time to dispense with his current, admittedly limited, wardrobe.

Problem was, he had no idea where to start and was loathe to ask anyone for help.

Killian stood and pulled his shirt and trousers on, followed by his boots. Leaving his vest and coat behind and with his leather pouch fastened to his hip, he left the inn and made his way down Main street toward the beach. It was a warm day and he missed the sea.

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Killian sat on the beach sipping from his flask, content to merely watch the waves.

His silent reverie was broken when Henry sat next to him.

"You should ask her to dinner."

Killian leaned back on his elbows and quirked an eyebrow. Henry nodded.

"You like her. She likes you. You should ask her out to dinner."

Killian smirked. Before he could say anything, though, Henry continued. "I could even help you pick out something more...modern to wear. As a surprise. I can't imagine you'd have much in the way of formal wear even if you still had the Jolly Roger."

In barely half a conversation his problem had solved itself: the lad could help him out. Killian was sure he would not feel foolish around the boy. Henry was a good lad.

"Very well."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

The next morning saw Killian and Henry at Granny's conversing quietly in a booth while Emma ordered their hot chocolate with cinnamon. It may be warm out but hot chocolate was always a good idea. And as Henry said, it's better than coffee.

"I told David about Operation Assimilation," Henry whispered conspiratorially. "He's in."

Killian looked at him wide eyed in surprise. "What? Why would you do that?"

"Uh, because I can't drive yet," he said, as if it should've been obvious. "It's ok, we can trust him. He won't tell anyone. Not even Mary Margaret." He paused. "At least not until later."

Killian was prevented from protesting any more as Emma had approached with their drinks. "What are you two whispering so furtively about?" she asked as she sat next to Henry.

"Nothing," Henry said. "Just wondering what his plans were for the rest of the day."

Killian gave Henry a pointed look. "Well, I don't have any immediate plans, but I _was_ hoping that perhaps your mother," he directed his gaze to Emma, "would like to join me for dinner tonight." A hopeful smile graced his features that he knew she couldn't resist.

"I don't see why not," Emma grinned. She was slowly getting used to showing her affection for the pirate. It was surprisingly easy.

"Great!" Henry grinned as well and turned back to Killian. "In the meantime you can hang out with me and gramps. We're sword fighting again."

Killian bowed his head and smirked. "It would be an honor, young prince."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

When they got to the loft they piled into David's truck, with Henry in the middle.

"So, Jones," David broke the silence. "Henry says you need help finding some clothes suited to this realm. For a date. With my daughter." His eyes never strayed from the road. It was somewhat unsettling.

"I don't _need_ help," Killian rebutted. "Henry merely suggested he could give me a bit of advice and I thought I'd humor the lad." David continued to watch the road. Storybrooke was a small town; they weren't going far, but the drive was tense enough to make it seem longer.

Suddenly, David spoke again. "What are your intentions toward my daughter, Jones?"

Henry looked slightly uncomfortable between them, but David paid him no heed and Killian merely glanced at him before gazing out the windshield again. "Most of my intentions have already come to pass, _Dave_. I intended to win her heart: I have. I intended to save her and Henry, here, which we've done. I intended to do everything in my power to keep her here with her family, where she belongs. She has decided to stay.

"Now that I have her attention, I intend to keep it. I intend to show her, in every way I know how, that it is possible to trust; that true love is for everyone." Killian paused and glanced at David as they pulled into the parking lot. "Not just the people around her."

David and Henry exited the driver's side and stepped around the front of the pickup while Killian did the same on the other side. David held his hand out for Killian to shake, with a smile that made his blue eyes sparkle. "Okay."

Killian looked at the outstretched hand, unsure. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Killian inwardly shrugged, but clasped the proffered hand. "Okay."

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Storybrooke didn't have anything like a strip mall or department store, so they were stuck with the small boutiques and family-owned shops and tailors for their needs, but thankfully they were all near each other. They found a leather jacket and new boots at one, then moved on to clothes next door. Killian was adamant that he keep with the black trend. The shirts and vests he picked out barely stood out from each other, but they were close enough to his original garb that he could blend in while still being comfortable with himself.

The pants were a little harder to shop for.

Killian didn't like the idea of zippers at first. Henry assured him they weren't as dangerous as they looked.

Leather was, of course, his preferred clothing material, if only for its durability, but everyone in this realm so far has a certain preference for this "denim" stuff. And apparently leather is expensive. Henry assured him that denim came in black, so a few pairs were purchased and the shop vacated.

Killian helped Henry into the truck and shut the door for him, explaining, "I've got one more errand to see to yet, but this one I can do alone. Thank you for your help, young sir." To David he nodded. "And to you, Dave. Don't let on to Emma, right?"

David smiled and started the truck. "Now why would I do that?"

~*DD*~*DD*~*DD*~

Killian knocked on the door and David tried to be fatherly and overbearing but seeing Killian's hand... There was only one person in town who could've done that and David knew that if the man was willing to go to Gold for Emma, well...

"I wasn't too hard on him, was I?"


End file.
